


Whiskers on Kittens

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [286]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse requested: Hawkeye. Clint fixing Kate's makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskers on Kittens

Clint pats his own cheek.  “You have ah, umm, thingy.  Here.”

Kate huffs her fringe out of her eyes and stares blankly at Clint.  Clint smiles awkwardly and reaches over, telegraphing every move.  He plucks one of Kate’s fake eyelashes off her cheek.  “Thingy.”

Kate is sure she has slime in her boots.  Her dress is soaked with muddy water.  Her hair is a birds nest.

But she takes the lash carefully. “Thanks, Clint,” she says without as much sarcasm as she intends.

Clint beams, rivulets running down his neck as he sits back, satisfied.


End file.
